


I Like it All That Way

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a college parking lot. The journey continues from there.





	I Like it All That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Shit,” Justin cursed to himself the moment he felt his car jolt. The tell tale sign of metal scraping against metal only provided the inevitable. He had backed into a parked car. Slowly, Justin turned his head to look over his shoulder. 

Thankfully no one was in the parking lot to witness his blunder. Justin drove forward and put his car in park. He gingerly stepped out of his car and went to examine the damage he had done.

His car, though it already had enough scrapes and dents, had obtained yet another battle scar. The impressive scratch stood out against the blue paint like a sore thumb. Justin sighed. “Mom is going to kill me,” he muttered to himself. Once he finished thoroughly inspecting his car, Justin went to examine the car he had backed into. 

Thankfully the owner still seemed to be in class. Justin hesitated for a moment. Should he just leave and act like nothing happened? Or should he stay and confront the owner?

Before he could act upon his first choice; a tall, lanky dark haired man came striding towards him. Please don’t let this be his car, please don’t let this be his car, Justin chanted to himself as he crossed his fingers. But apparently fate is a fickle bitch and said tall, lanky dark haired man stopped before the black truck that Justin had dented.

Justin couldn’t help but admire the man’s good looks. He was tall, dark, and incredibly hot. Definitely Justin’s type. Justin’s eyes widened slightly in disbelief. This is a serious situation here man, get a hold of yourself, Justin mentally slapped himself.

“I can explain,” Justin blurted out before the man had a chance to assess the damage. “Explain what?” came the deep tenor voice. Justin indicated the dent on the sleek black painting. 

“What the fuck,” the man hissed as he leaned forward to get a better view. “You better have a great explanation,” he growled as he tried in vain to smooth out the dent. “Dad is going to kill me,” he murmured to himself, a slight quiver evident in his voice.

“I accidentally backed into your car,” Justin explained in one, cringed breath. The man straightened up and it was then that it occurred to Justin just how much taller the man was compared to him. “How the fuck do you manage to back into a parked car?” the man demanded, though mirth was coloring his tone. Justin’s ocean blue orbs threw themselves up to stare into intimidating hazel. “I’m really sorry,” Justin squeaked.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his deep brown locks. “I can give you my name, number and insurance information,” Justin offered, pulling out a pen and pencil. The man did the same. “Yeah that would be great,” he murmured as he searched through his backpack for a pen. 

“What’s your name?” he inquired once he found one. “Justin. Justin Taylor,” Justin informed him. “Brian Kinney,” the man returned as he scribbled Justin’s name down.

“I’m really sorry Brian,” Justin tried again. “I’d be lying if I said it was alright, because it isn’t. Just don’t beat yourself up over it,” Brian looked pointedly at Justin. “You’re taking this relatively well,” Justin noted. “Well I didn’t got to anger management for nothing,” Brian snorted.

Justin stared at him for a few moments before he hastily finished up writing his information. “I’m kidding,” Brian said as he handed over his piece of paper to Justin. “All my information is on there,” Brian stated. Justin nodded, and handed over his own paper.

“Well,” Brian looked down at his paper, “Mr. Taylor, pleasure doing business with you,” he gave a cheeky grin. Justin smiled back. Brian felt like he was hit with the power of a thousand suns. “Thanks for not being a complete asshole about this,” Justin said gratefully. “I guess that’s just the way the cookie crumbles,” Brian shrugged. Justin looked down at his watch and gasped. “Shit, I’m going to be late for class and I haven’t even parked my car yet,” he moaned. “I’ll let you go then,” Brian stated. Justin smiled in thanks and ran back inside his car.

Brian watched as the kid drove away; he was going to find hell in trying to get a parking spot at this hour. Brian didn’t know why he wasn’t as angry as he should have been. With good looks and a smile like that, who in the right mind would be?

****************************************************************

“A parked car, Justin?” Daphne, Justin’s best friend since kindergarten laughed. “Will you shut up about it already Daph, it’s been days since that happened,” Justin growled as he shouldered his back pack. “I can’t help it, talk about  
coordination,” Daphne giggled. Justin sighed and quickened his steps to his next class. He hoped that he would lose his best friend along the way. No dice, she stuck to him like a thorn in his side.

“So was the guy cute?” Daphne inquired. It was no secret that Justin was gay. Having declared his homosexuality freely to anyone who asked, Justin was stronger than he looked. “What do you care, you have a boyfriend,” Justin pointed out. 

“Please,” Daphne rolled her eyes, “I think Ethan may be just as gay as you are, possibly even gayer,” she grumbled. Justin laughed. “That’s not very nice,” he admonished her. “He’s prettier than I am,” Daphne whined.

“Anyone is prettier than you are,” Justin coolly shot back. Daphne smacked him hard across the shoulder. “You know you’re hot, Daph,” Justin grinned as he flung one arm across her shoulders. “Thanks so much,” Daphne said sarcastically. 

The pair walked into their Psychology class together. “Sunshine!” someone hollered. Justin and Daphne looked curiously around the room.

Why the fuck did I just say that?! Brian tore himself up inside. He couldn’t help it. The moment Justin and his pretty friend walked into the class room, Brian felt… excited? It had been days since he last saw Justin. All he could think about was his smile. Like a perfect little ray of sunshine.

His father had been absolutely livid when Brian had shown him the damage that was brought upon the car. “It’s just a small dent,” Brian had tried to reason out. That earned him a cut lip. Thankfully the cut was now a faint scar. Not even visible from a few inches away.

When Justin and his friend continued to look curiously around, Brian scrambled to blurt out the proper name. “Justin, over here,” Brian motioned to himself. 

Justin’s ocean blue gaze landed upon him; his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh shit,” Justin murmured to himself. “Who is that,” Daphne asked interestedly. “You have a boyfriend,” Justin used a singsong tone to remind her. “What boyfriend?” Daphne asked innocently.

Justin rolled his eyes. “That’s Brian, he’s the guy who’s car I backed into,” he explained. “Lucky you,” Daphne commented, “I think Brian’s frantic motioning is the universal sign for ‘come hither’,” she added. Justin grabbed a hold of Daphne’s arm and the pair made their way towards Brian. “Hey,” Brian greeted as Justin slid into the desk next to him.

“Who’s the pretty little lady you’ve got with you?” Brian asked, smiling his best smile at Daphne who blushed. For some unknown reason, Justin felt madly jealous. “This is Daphne,” Justin explained. “You’re girlfriend?” Brian held his breath. “God no, she’s my best friend,” Justin said flippantly. “I don’t think I’m his type anyway,” Daphne admitted. “Why is that?” Brian questioned. “Well if his type involved breasts and a vagina, then every man this sex maniac has slept with would be in for a big surprise,” Daphne explained casually.

Brian glanced at Justin who didn’t appear to be bothered at Daphne’s declaration. “You’re,” he started. “Gay,” Justin finished for him. “Oh,” Brian said. “Yes,” Justin returned. 

Silence. “Does it bother you?” Justin inquired. “No, not at all,” inside Brian cheered. He only wished he had the balls Justin had. It wasn’t easy for Brian to come to the realization that he was gay. And once he found that out, it wasn’t easy for him to tell anyone. So he didn’t. Well he told his best friend Lindsey, but she was good at keeping her mouth shut.

“Okay class, settle down,” a curvy, pretty looking woman with a heavy British accent ordered as she rushed into the room. The chatter in the room instantly died. The woman looked surprised. “Wow, I could get used to this power control thing,” the woman said, her tone full of satisfaction. A few people in the class chuckled.

“Okay let’s get started, shall we?” the woman suggested as she rubbed her hands together. She turned to the black board and wrote her name down in big, curvy letters. “My name is Nicola Stockstill, but please call me Nicola. No Ms. Stockstill or Professor Stockstill, I’m only twenty eight so I don’t expect to be treated like an old woman,” Nicola threatened playfully. No one laughed. She cleared her throat nervously.

“Anyway,” Nicola started out slowly, “in case you didn’t know, it is a Monday morning, first week of a new semester here at San Francisco State University, and I would personally like to welcome you to Psychology 156,” Nicola finished her introduction. 

A few students stood up, giving baffled looks at their schedules and left the room. “I expected that,” Nicola muttered to herself.

“Ok let’s start by taking roll,” Nicola determined. As she called out the names of the students, Daphne turned to Brian. “When do you have a break?” she asked. Brian took out his schedule and checked it. “Around 12 o’clock, why?” he inquired, pocketing his schedule. “Daphne and I were planning to go to that new Hawaiian grill just down the street from campus,” Justin answered for her. “Sure, I just have to be back by 1:30,” Brian pointed out. 

“No problem,” Daphne reassured him. “Here,” she made her presence known once her last name, Chanders, was called. “You can bring anyone you’d like,” Justin added over his shoulder to Brian. The only person Brian knew so far besides Daphne and Justin was Lindsey, his best friend middle school.

“Thanks,” Brian said. His stomach growled. He looked over at the clock, it was only eleven o’ clock. Already he was anticipating lunch, not only for the food, but also to get to know his new friends better. Justin more than anyone else.

****************************************************************

“Lindsey, meet Ethan, Daphne, and Justin,” Brian gestured to the trio, “Ethan, Daphne, and Justin, meet Lindsey,” he gestured towards the pretty blonde standing shyly next to him. “Pleasure, Lindsey,” Ethan took Lindsey’s hand and shook it.

“What’s a pleasure?” Daphne demanded suspiciously. There was no doubt that she was slightly intimidated by the leggy blonde. “Meeting Lindsey’s acquaintance is all,” Ethan squeaked innocently. “It better be,” Daphne grumbled under her breath.

Lindsey chuckled, easing into a relaxed posture. “It’s very nice meeting you all,” her voice was deep and sensual. She first inspected Daphne and Ethan. They were a very cute couple. Both had curly, brown hair and soft spoken eyes. Daphne was slightly taller than Ethan, but that was an endearing trait to see among couples. Looking half Hispanic, half Caucasian, Daphne was an extremely pretty girl. As for Ethan, he had smoldering good looks and a gentle smile. 

Finally her gaze rested on the last person of the trio. There was no doubt in her mind that beautiful was an understatement for Justin. She thought Brian was good looking; Justin was going to give him a run for his money. He had a dazzling smile to top it off too. Though there was something about the way his ocean blue orbs kept finding their way to her best friend. She smirked. 

“So Justin, are you gay?” the question came out of the blue. “Lindsey,” Brian admonished her. “Yes,” Justin answered confidently. “Interesting,” Lindsey looked coyly at Brian. At his horrified look she smiled. Justin looked from Lindsey to Brian, utterly confused. “Are we just going to stand around here? I’m starving,” Ethan whined. “You better be starving for food and not the women milling around on the streets,” Daphne warned. “Of course not pumpkin face,” Ethan cooed at her. “Who are you calling pumpkin face,” Daphne asked offensively. “No one,” Ethan squeaked.

The gang made their way to the grill, laughing and chatting along the way. Lindsey tugged on Brian’s arm and he broke off the conversation he had been having with Ethan. The two hung back. “Justin’s very handsome, isn’t he,” Lindsey pointed out, her eyes never straying from the blonde. “Whatever it is you’re planning Peterson, drop it,” Brian warned under his breath. “Drop what?” Lindsey asked innocently. “I mean it,” Brian growled.

“Oh come on Brian, when was the last time you’ve had a relationship?” Lindsey huffed. At Brian’s silent response she smiled. “That’s right, let’s start from never,” she answered for him. “Says the Queen of Failed Relationships,” Brian said sarcastically. “At least I’ve had them,” Lindsey bit back. “Besides Justin is gay,” Lindsey pointed out, “you’re gay,” she nudged Brian with her shoulder. “You do the math,” she added. Brian sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

“Here we are guys, the North Shore,” Ethan announced, gesturing towards an elaborately decorated restaurant in Hawaiian design. Inside, the restaurant was just as chaotic as its design. Students Brian recognized from some of his classes were already gobbling down Hawaiian dishes like food was going out of fashion; the atmosphere buzzed with chatter. 

“Oh look, there’s an open table over there,” Justin pointed out. The gang made their way to a large, rectangular table situated by the window. Everyone took a seat, and before Brian could grab one himself, Lindsey made sure the only available one was next to Justin. Brian glared at her. She winked back. “Why don’t you and Brian order the food for us? I’ll pay,” Daphne told Justin as she handed over her card. Daphne couldn’t be apart of the scam, could she? Brian was doubtful.

“Come on Brian, lets get some grub,” Justin entwined his hand with Brian’s and led the way towards the cashier. Brian’s face grew hot and the hand which Justin was holding began to tingle. The line was long, but fortunately both Brian and Justin had a lot of patience. “So what semester are you in?” Justin asked. “My first,” Brian answered. “Oh so you’re a freshie,” Justin teased. “And I don’t expect to be dumped into garbage cans or unceremoniously shoved into lockers either,” Brian chimed in. Justin laughed. Brian decided he liked Justin’s laugh; but not as much as his smile.

Brian couldn’t help but notice the way Justin would eye some guys sitting at the tables surrounded them. He also couldn’t help but notice the ping of jealousy he felt. “So you’re a sex maniac, huh?” the words broke free from his mouth before he could stop them. “I’m sorry,” Justin quirked an eyebrow. “Sorry, it’s just what Daphne had said earlier about you,” Brian apologized, averting his gaze.

“Don’t worry about it,” Justin waved off Brian’s apology. “Yeah, I guess you can say that. Any guy who willingly spreads his legs,” Justin wiggled his eyebrows at Justin. Brian threw a half smile; inside his head though, Justin just lost a point. At Brian’s amused look, Justin scrambled to correct himself. “I mean, not that I’m a man whore or anything. Because I’m not, I just like sex. I mean who wouldn’t, right? You’ve got to be insane not to like sex. And gay sex is by far the best. Not that I’ve had sex with a woman, because gay sex is the only kind I know. And it’s pretty addictive so I think I can label myself as a sex maniac and god I’m rambling aren’t I?” Justin managed to breathe without a break or pause for breath. 

Brian burst out laughing. “Yes, but it’s cute,” he complimented. Inside Justin’s head, he just scored ten points. “I can help the next person,” the cashier announced. Brian and Justin made their way over. “Yeah I’ll take a couple of orders of Chicken Katsu, Spam Musubi, and the Kalbi combinations,” the cashier frantically punched in Justin’s orders as quickly as she could. “Chicken Katsu, Spam Musubi, and the Kalbi,” she reconfirmed to Justin. At the nod of his head she quoted, “$23.72 please,”.

Justin flashed her Daphne’s card and soon the pair began the long wait for their food. “So how about you, Brian?” Justin tried to continue the conversation from where they had left off. Brian tensed. “How about me what?” he asked slowly and suspiciously. “Are you a sex maniac?” Justin stipulated. “Oh no,” and it was an honest answer, wasn’t it? Well part of it at least. “Oh so just the occasional fuck,” Justin said in understanding. Brian sighed. The worst thing that Justin could do was laugh at him. “How about no fuck,” he admitted. Justin was quiet. “That is so sweet,” he cooed at Brian. Okay, so Justin laughing wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. It was the cooing that made Brian’s hair stand up.

“I just haven’t found the right someone yet,” Brian explained, trying to save his manhood. “I understand, you’re one in a million Brian,” Justin commended him. “You think so?” Brian asked, surprised. “Definitely,” Justin nodded firmly and smiled a true genuine smile. Brian felt his insides melt. Both men were deeply focused on each other that they nearly missed their number being called.

“Here is the food,” Justin used a singsong tone. “Huzzah!” Ethan crowed and eagerly grabbed a Spam Musubi. Within two bites he was finished and reaching for another. Lindsey watched him eat, horrification etched all over her lovely features. The gang chatted mindlessly about the new semester, the teachers, and their classes. Their chatter soon joined and was lost among the rest of the chaos bouncing off the walls of the restaurant.

****************************************************************

Brian’s eyes widened in surprise the moment he opened his front door. Justin stood on his porch, bouncing up and down to keep himself warm. “Hey,” he bounced into Brian’s house. “It’s nine o’clock,” Brian greeted. “Nice to see you too,” Justin chuckled. Brian quietly snapped the door shut, efficiently cutting off the cold. “Nice place you got here,” Justin said in awe. It wasn’t an enormous home, in fact it was quite small for a one story, but it was ornately decorated.

Justin looked around a bit longer while Brian stayed rooted to the spot. Justin Taylor, in his home. That was quick. “Let’s go,” Justin came back, grabbing what looked to be Brian’s coat from the coat rack by the door. “Go where?” Brian asked apprehensively. “To a house party,” Justin said simply and shrugged his shoulders. “What, now?” Brian piped up incredulously. “Is there something wrong with the parental issue?” Justin mentally prepared himself to lie about studying for an upcoming exam or something.

“No, no one is home,” Brian confessed. “Great, let’s go,” and before Brian could protest, Justin yanked him out of his house. “How did you know where I live,” Brian asked as Justin unlocked his blue Honda Civic. “Lindsey told me,” Justin stated simply, “she’ll be at the party by the way,” he added as he climbed into his car. Brian stood on the sidewalk. “You coming or what?” Justin turned the ignition and sat patiently for Brian to make up his mind. Brian bit his lip; his father would have a fit. If his mother found out he went to a house party, she’d be praying and drinking for hours on end. Brian grinned and jogged over to the other side of the car. “You better believe it,” Brian laughed as he pulled open the door and slid into the passenger seat.

“That’s my boy,” Justin crowed as he peeled wildly down the street; the tires screeching loudly. Brian laughed and closed his eyes. College was definitely a life altering event. Before he even knew Justin, Brian was a complete homebody. Being naturally shy, he had few friends. Now being around Justin, whether one wanted to see him as a bad influence or a good one, Brian could truly see how the road of his future was a winding and unpredictable one.

“How did you know about this party?” Brian hollered over the blaring music. The Distillers. Very nice. “It’s a house party, who doesn’t know?” Justin answered as he turned sharply up a road. Brian reached up the grab the oh-shit-bar. “So is there anyone there in particular you want to see?” Brian questioned. “I’ve already got a great view,” Justin said coyly. Brian cocked an eyebrow. “You’re bold,” he stated. “I know,” Justin smirked. “Lindsey?” Brian gasped. “Let’s just say I have a fine tuned gay-dar,” Justin laughed. Brian blushed. "So why aren't you dorming?" Justin questioned. "Well it would be pointless since i live in the city and so close to the school. Besides, it's too expensive," Brian explained. "Smart route eh? We all take it," Justin smirked.

Soon Justin’s car was screeching to a deafening halt in front of an impressive looking frat house. Music was thumping loudly inside. A few people were sitting on the porch drinking and laughing. Justin and Brian hopped out of the car and made their way up to the door. “Hey Taylor,” a person sitting on a lounge chair tipped his beer to Justin. “Rodriguez, how’s it going?” Justin greeted warmly. Justin pulled open the front door for Brian and a stream of vulgar rap music seeped out into the night. “First house party of the year,” Justin grinned, “let’s hope many will soon follow,”.

Brian squinted through the smoky haze. The room was dimly lit but that didn’t seem to matter since most people were huddle together conversing happily. Some couples were spotted making out on a few poofy couches or against the walls. Some guys were break dancing to the beat of the music. Brian scrunched up his nose. This wasn’t really his type of scene. Immediately he began searching for Lindsey.

She found him. “Brian!” she called over the crowd. Brian and Justin turned to find the blonde dressed a little too flashy. “Wow Lindsey, you look fucking hot,” Justin complimented her. She smiled. She pulled a good looking guy with shorn hair and blue eyes next to her. “I’d like you guys to meet Cody,” she proudly introduced them to said guy. “Hey,” he greeted. “Brian,” Brian extended his hand. Cody took it in a firm grip. Justin eyed Cody suspiciously. “Aren’t you in my art class?” he asked. “Mr. Novotny?” Cody supplied. “Who?” Justin didn’t know the teachers by their last name. “Michael,” Cody clarified. “Oh yeah, so you are then,” Justin nodded stupidly.

An awkward moment passed among all of them before…

“I’m going to get some beers,” Justin declared. He looked pointedly at Brian. “Oh, uh, yeah me too,” Brian agreed, “it was nice meeting you Cody,” he murmured to Lindsey’s new ‘friend’. “You too,” Cody returned a little too dryly. Brian gave Lindsey a small smile and followed Justin into the kitchen. “That guy is a complete asshole,” Justin grumbled to Brian as he pulled out to Heinekens from the fridge. Brian looked at his beer. “What’s the matter? You don’t like the brand?” Justin asked as he popped open his own bottle and took an experimental sip. “Oh no it’s fine,” Brian shrugged it off. Truth was, he wasn’t the drinking type. It showed the way Brian struggled to pop the top off.

Justin rolled his eyes, set his own beer down, snatched Brian’s away from him, and easily popped the top off using the counter and his wrist. “Easy as 1, 2, 3,” Justin joked. Brian took a huge gulp from his beer and fought not to gag. “Taylor,” a muscular looking guy came ambling up to them. “Drake, how the hell have you been?” Justin guffawed as he slapped strong pats down on the guy’s back. “Pretty good, same old shit. Working and going to class,” Drake sighed. He looked Brian up and down.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked interestedly. Brian’s gay-dar may not have been as fine tuned as Justin’s, but he knew when people were interested in him. And judging by the way the guy was eyeing him hungrily, there was no doubt in Brian’s mind that Drake wanted to get down his pants. “Brian,” Brian reached out, only to be polite. “Drake,” even though the guy’s name had already been established, Brian smiled politely. 

“Oh, Daphne and Ethan are here, excuse me,” Justin slipped in between Brian and Drake. Brian was about to protest, but Drake stepped in front of him, effectively cutting Justin from Brian’s view. “So what’s a fucking hot thing like you doing with something like that?” Drake pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards Justin. “Just a friend I made a couple of days ago,” Brian shrugged innocently as he downed the rest of his beer. He made his way as best as he could around Drake to grab another from the fridge.

“Nice ass,” Drake commented as Brian bent over to grab a beer located oh so conveniently towards the back of the fridge. His hand had been sent out to search for one, but instead it latched around two beers. Both were for himself. Brian pulled back and straightened back out. “So do you come to house parties often?” Brian cringed inside. It sounded like a cheesy pick up line and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Maybe I should, with the type of people coming to it, I don’t know why I would be missing out on these things,” Drake smirked as he inched closer to Brian. Okay, so personal space was being invaded by much larger guy and Brian found he didn’t like it one bit. Brian took a step back, Drake took a step forward. “So what do you plan on doing after this?” Drake asked, he brought one of his huge hands to rub suggestively up and down Brian’s arm. Brian found that he was one more sip from finishing his second beer and his fingers found themselves popping open a third.

Drake reached around and groped his ass before Brian could do anything about it. Brian froze. “Like I said, nice ass,” Drake murmured into this ear, “nice tight, little virgin ass,” he growled sexily. “Excuse me?” Brian croaked. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. “I’d split you in two,” Drake promised as he rubbed up against Brian sensually. Brian began to shake uncontrollably. Drake took the moment to swoop down and place a soul searing kiss upon Brian’s lips.

Brian placed his hands on Drake’s chest and tried to push him away. But his feeble attempts were ignored. “Brian!” Justin pulled the dark haired man from Drake’s spell. “Moving a little too fast there, aren’t we?” Justin scolded. He pulled the beer from Brian’s grip. Drake looked positively livid for having been interrupted. “I believe we were in the middle of something Taylor,” he growled threateningly. Brian looked sluggishly from Justin to Drake. The alcohol was definitely fucking with his system. Maybe it was just him, or did it make him horny as all hell? He couldn’t have been turned on by Drake kissing him. It was just disgusting. He wanted to know what Justin kissed like instead.

“Something that I feel should be put to an end. Go get your fuck somewhere else, buddy,” Justin patted Drake consolingly on the shoulder. Drake gave Brian one more glance before he lumbered off. “Brian I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have left y-… Brian are you okay?” Justin worried his bottom lip. Tears were brimming in Brian’s eyes and his lower lip trembled. “Y-y-you’re my hero!” Brian burst out, sobbing uncontrollably. He allowed himself to flop unceremoniously against Justin’s chest. A few people shot uneasy glimpses their way. 

Justin patted Brian’s back awkwardly. “I think you had too much to drink buddy,” he concluded as he began to drag Brian upstairs towards one of the bedrooms. “I only had three beers in a row,” Brian tried to reason out. “Okay buddy, just concentrate on walking. It’s not easy for me to have you stumbling all over the place,” Justin grimaced under Brian’s weight. Justin stopped at the first door on the upstairs hallway and knocked. When no one answered he kicked it open.

He huffed and puffed as he dragged a now giggling Brian towards the bed. “There you go Brian, crash here for a few moments,” Justin gently placed his friend on the mattress. Justin mothered Brian as he pulled off the taller boy’s shoes and socks. He went into the bathroom, found a washcloth, soaked it with hot water, and brought it back out to Brian. “This will help ease the pain of the major hang over you’ll be getting tomorrow,” Justin explained as he placed the washcloth over Brian’s forehead.

“Stay with me,” Brian croaked the moment he felt Justin shift. “I’m not going anywhere,” Justin reassured him. What felt like a few minutes passing had actually been an hour. Brian felt the dizziness begin to ebb away. “It was disgusting,” he whispered. “What was?” True to his word, Justin had stayed by Brian’s side. “The kiss,” Brian pointed out. “Oh, that,” Justin said lamely, not being able to ignore the pang of jealousy he was feeling yet again. 

“You know, it was my first kiss actually,” Brian divulged shyly. “Really?” Justin asked incredulously. Brian nodded. “And with Drake too, I’m so sorry Brian. That guy’s dick puts the horn in horny. It has a mind of it’s own, really,” Justin explained in a rush. Brian laughed, and then quite suddenly became serious. “Have you ever,” he began. “With Drake?!” Justin gagged, “God no, I’m not into muscle men,” Justin proclaimed. 

Silence. “So that’s a kiss,” Brian said more to himself than to Justin. “You’ll get better experiences,” Justin promised him. Silence once again. Then….

“Show me?”

“Brian, I can’t. It’d be like I was taking advantage of you,” Justin protested. “Stop treating me like a virgin,” Brian growled. Justin raised an eyebrow. “Okay so you have the right to, but it doesn’t mean I enjoy it,” Brian settled on that. “Just because you have morals,” Justin murmured. “Morals? Please, it’s just because I can’t get any, and I probably never will,” Brian said scornfully. Justin kept stubbornly silent.

“Please,” Brian whispered. Justin screwed his eyes shut. Slowly Brian sat up. “Justin, look at me,” he ordered. Reluctantly Justin did so. And immediately wished he hadn’t. Brian’s hazel orbs were filled with lust and need. “I hardly know you,” Justin tried to reason for sanity’s sake. “Yes, but for some unknown fucking reason, I trust you,” Brian murmured. Justin felt himself hardening in his pants. “We met in a parking lot, I backed into your car,” he recalled stupidly. “I call it fate,” Brian’s hands moved on their own accord as they brushed themselves shyly over Justin’s chest. “You’re not legal yet,” Justin protested as he leaned forward for a kiss. “One more year,” Brian hissed as he pressed his own lips against Justin’s.

Brian moaned the moment he felt Justin’s tongue force its way into his mouth. It felt strange, and though Drake had been practically choking Brian earlier with his own tongue, Justin’s explored his mouth delicately. Brian pushed his own tongue into Justin’s mouth the moment the blonde had pulled back. Somehow it felt right, like kissing Justin was something Brian was destined to do.

Brian felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed, although this time he found Justin’s weight draped across his body. “Justin,” Brian whimpered as he willingly allowed Justin to fit in between his legs. Justin pulled back, noting their position. “Do you realize what you’re asking?” he questioned uncertainly. Brian nodded slowly and swallowed. “Just… just go slow,” he requested. Justin groaned as his own lips came crashing back down against Brian’s.

Brian smiled against the kiss; it slightly faltered however the moment he felt Justin tugging his jeans and boxers down. “Just relax,” Justin murmured against his lips once he felt Brian tense up. Slowly Brian nodded and willed himself to breathe. “That’s it,” Justin praised as he shucked his own jeans and underwear. “I’m going to make you feel good baby,” Justin vowed as he made his slow descent down Brian’s body. Brian’s body tingled. It could have been the fiery trail Justin’s tongue was blazing as is traced the contours of Brian’s body. 

The tip of Justin’s tongue found Brian’s right nipple and he flicked it playfully. Brian groaned and gripped Justin’s hair in one hand. Justin’s tongue flicked and sucked one nipple while the other tweaked it’s cousin. Brian never knew how sensitive his nipples were up until now. “Oh god,” he gasped the moment he felt Justin continue his journey downward. Justin licked around Brian’s belly button, teasing the taller boy enticingly. Brian giggled and gasped. 

He gripped at the sheets beneath his body frantically when the warm of Justin’s mouth engulfed his aching cock. Justin bobbed his head slightly, getting used to the feeling of Brian’s cock in his mouth. Brian let loose a choked laugh and arched off the bed as Justin swirled his tongue around the head. “Justin,” Brian whimpered as Justin transferred all his attention to the slit at the tip of Brian’s cock and lapped at it forcefully. “God,” Brian groaned. While Brian writhed and groaned against the sheets, Justin reached over to the nightstand and found a tube of lotion.

“Justin, I’m going to come,” Brian warned. Justin pulled himself away from Brian’s cock, as hard as it was to do. Brian began to protest stopped immediately as he watched Justin lather his hands with lotion. “I need you to relax,” Justin ordered Brian. Brian could only nod and try to will his nerves to calm down. Justin watched as Brian visibly relax and positioned his fingers at Brian’s entrance. Slowly, so not to hurt Brian, Justin inserted his index finger.

Brian tensed out of his own accord. “Brian,” Justin warned. “Sorry,” Brian whimpered. He took one deep breath and let it out slowly. The muscles around Justin’s finger loosened considerably. “Good boy,” Justin eulogized. He moved his finger around experimentally, searching for something. “Oh god,” Brian cried out as electricity shot up through his veins. Justin smiled. There it was. He nudged it again. Brian moaned and arched. Brian looked beautifully in the throes of passion, Justin noticed. He also noticed how achingly hard he was.

He added a second finger into Brian’s body. Brian winced and forced himself to relax. Justin wiggled his fingers across Brian’s prostate, making sure that the sensitive gland did not miss out on attention. Brian whined and curled his toes. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me now, I need it, I want it,” he began to chant. Justin inwardly groaned. “Okay baby, I’ll fuck you till your eyes roll back,” Justin purred into Brian’s ear. “Yes,” Brian hissed. Justin slowly pulled his fingers out. He searched for the most essential tool used during sex. It shouldn’t be impossible to find in a frat house. Justin rummaged through the drawers and came back triumphant; the blue foil with the condom contained inside glinted against the light.

Justin ripped it open with his teeth and had it rolled onto his cock within seconds. “Talk about experience,” Brian smirked. Justin smiled back and slowly stretched himself across Brian’s body. He took both of Brian’s legs and placed each one over his shoulders. “No regrets?” he had to make sure. “Never,” Brian swore. His single word broke off into a sharp cry as soon as Justin pushed into him.

“Fuck,” Brian gasped and clutched frantically at Justin’s shoulders. Justin trembled. Yes Brian was a virgin, but Justin had forgotten what it was like to fuck one. Brian gripped him so tightly that Justin felt like he wasn’t going to be able to move. “Are you ok?” Justin managed to speak. “Just… just give me a minute,” Brian pleaded. “God you’re tight,” Justin moaned, leaning down on his elbows. Brian gasped as Justin switched positions. “Well you’re well endowed,” he returned. Justin laughed. 

Brian moved experimentally against Justin, causing the blonde to gasp. Justin pushed his hips forward and Brian’s toes curled. “Fuck yes,” Justin sighed as he pulled back. Brian grimaced as Justin’s cock pulled at him. The pain was incredibly immense, but Brian could start to feel little darts of pleasure work their way into the system. Justin pushed harshly back into Brian, slamming into his prostate, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. “Tight, fucking tight,” Justin murmured to himself as he started thrusting with gusto. 

Brian smiled to himself and gave himself over to the pleasure. He gripped the head board as his body was jolted with the force of Justin’s thrusts. “Give it to me,” when had he gotten so bold. Justin pounded into Brian for all that he was worth. Brian’s limbs twitched and he moaned every time Justin’s cock would brush or slam against his prostate. Justin swirled his hips experimentally and cried out. He did it a second time and Brian added his tenor voice to the mix.

“God this is just too good,” Justin gasped. Brian felt Justin’s arms wrap their way around his waist and pull him forward as Justin leaned back. “What are you do-,” Brian began, startled. It became evident as soon as Brian found himself straddling Justin. He groaned as Justin buried his cock even deeper in Brian’s body. Touching places Brian never knew existed. “Ride me baby, ride my cock,” Justin instructed. 

Brian slowly lifted up and lowered himself back down. As Brian came back down Justin gave a short jab upwards. Brian’s eyes bugged and he fell forward onto his hands. Justin gave a little bounce on the bed, liking the way gravity help shove himself repeatedly into Brian. He sat up and continued bouncing, allowing the springs of the mattress to do all the work. “God,” Brian groaned as he wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut.

Heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed echoed throughout the room for what seemed like endless hours. “God, I’m going to come,” Brian warned, his body bouncing enthusiastically down onto Justin’s cock. “Come baby,” Justin murmured, lifting his hips so that Brian was practically suspended in the air, with Justin’s cock only used for balance. Brian cried out and threw his head back. Justin grinned as traces of Brian’s semen landed on his chest. 

“Fuck,” Justin ground out as Brian tightened to an impossible extent around him. He gave a few more hard thrusts, causing the brunette to jerk against him, and came with a loud groan. Justin flopped back down onto the pillows, breathing heavily. Brian stayed seated upon Justin; his head hung low and his lungs gasping for breath. He grimaced at the feeling of Justin softening within him.

“Roll off me,” Justin ordered so that he could dislodge from Brian’s body. Brian, as weak as his muscles were, managed to do so. Both men groaned as Justin’s cock slipped unceremoniously from Brian’s body. Once both of them had gotten their breathing under control, silence reigned once again as king in the room.

“We shouldn’t have,” Justin began, starting to panic at the notion of what had just happened. “It was incredible,” Brian assured him. He shifted and winced. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to walk tomorrow. “You wanted someone the right someone to fuck you,” Brian winced at Justin’s vulgarity. “Maybe you’re the one,” he suggested. “Brian,” Justin warned. It scared the shit out of him that Brian had become so attached to the notion that Justin was some sort of saint. Fate can take the wrong turn at times, no matter what Brian believed. Justin wasn’t an asshole, but he wasn’t really the committing type either. He didn’t know what Brian expected from him. But he wasn’t completely against the idea of not wanting to know what Brian wanted.

“Brian?” Justin called; the other man had been exceptionally quiet. Heavy breathing confirmed that he had fallen asleep. Justin sighed and glanced out the window. What would tomorrow bring? Justin closed his eyes.


End file.
